


Level Ate

by 131DI



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, i wrote this in 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/131DI/pseuds/131DI
Summary: There’s something delightful about writing oral on a woman. Time to get Felix and Calhoun in on that action, huh?





	Level Ate

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a little shorter than my other fics. I hope the art I included, which this was based on, makes up for that.

Felix wasn’t one to break a promise. He told himself that he would pay back Tamora’s actions in full for her stunt at Tapper’s. He absolutely would, but bringing up the matter took longer than he expected. Tamora wasn’t shy when it came to talking sex, but Felix had slight reservations. He couldn’t help his decidedly vanilla approach to things, but he was willing to step off the beaten path to make her happy. Not that this was very far off the path, but it still made him blush when he finally managed to spit out his request.

“Really,” said Tamora, eyeing him curiously. A quirk of her eyebrow showed real interest, and she scooted closer to Felix on the couch.

“I thought about it when we were in the back room,” said Felix, nodding determinedly. “Can’t just let you give me all the love and attention. What kind of gentleman would I be if I did that?”

“A pretty selfish one.”

“Exactly! I’m going to fix that.”

“You’re really serious, aren’t you?”

Felix paused, hurt. He frowned and sat back, his posture a little less straight.

“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I didn’t mean anything by it, soldier,” said Tamora, leaning over to kiss him. “Just didn’t think you’d be so persistent.”

“Well… if I said I wanted to,” Felix began carefully, “and that I wasn’t just doing this to return the favor, what would you say?” He stole a second kiss against her cheek as she pulled away from him.

Tamora sat back against the couch arm to watch him for a few moments, then stood up. Felix’s heart sank. He had a terrible habit of saying the wrong thing about these delicate matters, but he hoped-… oh. Belt buckles being undone and pants being dropped definitely didn’t imply dissatisfaction with his offer. His heart jumped right back into place, beating more rapidly. She was really going to let him do it.

Underneath her usual olive drab, Tamora wore very plain black underwear. High cut black panties, a supportive sports bra, and a thin camisole over the top. She usually wore the camisole when it was just the two of them, foregoing her bra and thicker tank top. It was more comfortable and flexible, she said, and Felix had no problems with that choice whatsoever. He tried not to stare, but he loved watching her move, especially when he could see a little bit more of her skin and the muscles that glided so fluidly underneath. Those strong muscles kept her alive in her gruesome home game and carried her home every single day, so of course Felix had to love them. Her impressive but decidedly feminine physique was a perfect mix of everything the little handyman loved, and he adored it when he got the chance to simply touch her.

“You still with me, Fix-It?” said Tamora. Her voice ripped through his dazed thoughts, bringing him back to the present. “I think you were on Jupiter for a minute, there.”

“Sorry,” said Felix. “Just… thinkin’ about how you make me feel.”

Tamora hooked her thumbs under the outer edges of her underwear and slowly, deliberately rolled them down, only just keeping the center up between her thighs. “That so?”

“…oh, yes.”

“Why don’t you tell me what’s on your mind?”

Felix watched her hands slide to the front of the twisted black fabric, slipping it down between her thighs, past her knees, across her calves, over her feet… her legs were absolutely lovely. They were toned and shapely, and packed a doozy of a whallop. But his favorite part was back up at the top of those legs.

“Felix,” Tamora sing-songed, but he only half paid attention this time. When she walked, her hips swayed like a hypnotizing pendulum, and they almost never failed to put him under their spell.

“Hm?” he replied inarticulately.

“You were gonna tell me what you’re thinking.”

Tamora was right in front of him now, setting her knees on either side of his lap. She held the side of his jaw and tilted his face up, coming down on his mouth with a long, soundless kiss. Felix gripped her forearm and tugged her closer, breathing in that scent he loved so very much.

“Okay.”

It was a bit of a challenge to focus when she pressed down on his lap, grinding against him, but he could manage. Mostly. They’d get to his side of things after Tamora got the attention she needed- and wanted, if her enthusiasm was anything to go by.

“I thought, back at Tapper’s… it’s awful nice to get all this attention. So you need a little something, too.” Felix fiddled with the fingertips of his gloves, sloppily pinching them to get them off. “But I’m not an expert with anything fancy.”

“Uh-huh. So?” Tamora kissed his neck, sending a shiver down his back.

“So,” Felix continued, “I figure… go with something I know.”

He held up his right palm, and Tamora placed a kiss in its center. His fingers were much more callused than hers, worn in places and rougher in others. The same hand slipped underneath her, pausing only at the soft, orange-y blonde hair between her thighs.

“And I am a handyman, aren’t I?”

“Ooh, getting clever.”

He was sure Tamora could see right through his admittedly weak attempt at suave talk, but she was polite enough not to pop his bubble. Maybe she found it charming? All Felix knew was that he’d successfully gotten those words out of his mouth. He worried the most over sounding like a complete idiot, and the potential mood-killing effect that might have, but now that that hurdle was cleared, he was free to move on.

She wasn’t entirely aroused yet, but her skin was hot to the touch. Felix traced along the outside of her labia, spreading a neat stripe of fluid from back to front. Carefully he pressed deeper, cupping his palm against the soft curve of her pelvis. One finger was enough for the start, slipping in and out, slowly touching her inner labia… he knew it would make Tamora antsy. Sure enough, the sergeant impatiently ground down onto his hand and fixed him with a challenging stare.

“Yes, Tamora?” asked Felix teasingly. He could barely contain his smile. It wasn’t often that he got the upper hand on her, but he did enjoy it when the rare opportunities presented themselves.

“Don’t play coy with me.”

“Now, why would I do that?”

He gestured for her to lean closer with his free hand, giving her a sweet kiss as soon as she drew near. A second digit was added and he pressed deeper, rubbing and curling his fingertips against the ribbed flesh inside her. Felix loved that texture, no matter what part of him was touching it, and he loved the noises Tamora made when he hit just the right spot. She kissed and nibbled at his neck, mumbling something against him. Her breath was hot on his skin, and he could hear little gasps when his thumb gently circled her clitoris.

“Come on,” said Tamora. “I thought you wanted to eat me, not finger me.”

Felix almost laughed. “Can’t I do both?”

She seized his shirt collar somewhat roughly, then grabbed right at the crux of his legs. The forceful grab made him jump, and he let out a tiny squeak.

“Give me what you promised, soldier,” Tamora warned, “before I make you give it to me.”

Felix slipped out from underneath her and settled in front of the couch cushions, waiting for her to reposition herself. Tamora indignantly crossed her arms over her chest, and her face, flushed an alluring red, bore an adorable pout.

“Oh, don’t give me that,” said Felix, crossing his own arms. “You told me to be patient, so why can’t you?”

All she did was stick her tongue out at him.

“Ooh, somebody’s mad.”

Felix set his hands on Tamora’s thighs, parting them further. He stretched to kiss her stomach twice, then once above her curly hair.

“But I can fix that.”

He brought his mouth to her and sucked gently on the sensitive skin around her clitoris, lapping his tongue over the precious bundle of nerves. She was hot and wonderfully wet, and that taste- Felix couldn’t place it, and as silly as it sounded in his head, it had a certain ‘zing.’ Whatever it was, it was quite heady, and where he’d been curiously interested before, he was now very eager to get a better sampling. He parted her inner folds with his thumbs and took several long, slow licks up and down the tender flesh, pausing every so often to place a small kiss.

“Oh, Felix,” Tamora breathed.

She set one of her hands atop his head, curling and uncurling her fingers through his short hair. A gentle force at the back of his head sent a clear message: don’t you dare think of stopping. Felix’s lips curled into a smile and he chuckled, causing Tamora to let out a startled “oh!” The vibration from his voice must’ve affected her the same way hers affected him. He’d gone into this mostly with the intention of repaying her and seeing his dear sergeant happy, but now Felix was discovering that he enjoyed the act a lot more than he ever would’ve guessed. That much was evident enough by the persistent throbbing between his legs, uncomfortably crushed against the denim of his pants. Taking one of his hands away from pleasuring the sergeant, he fumbled with his belt buckle and zipper until there was enough room to pull his erection free. Felix let out a breath of relief, then returned to his current focus. He still had to make his gal feel like a million bucks.

Felix ran his hand up to Tamora’s stomach, twirled his fingers in her soft curlies, then brought it back down to push her thigh flat against the cushion. Anything to give him more space, more to touch, to taste- what was it about that taste that was driving him wild? He would’ve been embarrassed if he wasn’t so hopelessly aroused. 

“Felix,” came Tamora’s voice again.

He almost didn’t hear her, and it took a firm tap to his shoulder to wrench him away from his ministrations.

“Huh?” he said intelligently. His whole face was flushed a deep red, and now that he no longer had his mouth occupied, he noticed that he was panting.

“Doing one hell of a job,” said the sergeant breathlessly.

She curled forward and Felix rose momentarily to his feet to kiss her, neither of them noticing or caring about the glistening fluids that dripped down his chin. In any other mindset, Felix was sure he he’d have some sort of reservation about such an… inappropriate exchange, but now? He was happy to kiss her repeatedly, especially after her hands found their way to his erection. He held their last kiss, biting back a groan of pleasure, then sighed disappointedly when they broke apart.

“What’s the matter?” asked Tamora, setting her forehead against his.

“That feels so nice,” said Felix, placing his hand over the top of hers. “And the waiting’s killing me, but I’m not done with you, yet.”

He half-heartedly pried her hands away and settled on his knees in front of her, getting right back to his task.

“But I-” Tamora began, but Felix’s enthusiastic attention cut her off. “Ohh…”

Again his fingers found their way inside her, skimming over her clitoris on their way down. In and out, curling, rubbing, pressing, pushing… His mouth and other hand took over at the top, his free fingers caressing her pelvis and thigh while his tongue stayed right on her clitoris. His lips sucked at the tender skin once again, and he could swear he heard Tamora saying his name low under her breath.

He loved it when she said his name like that.

“Felix,” she said louder this time.

He heard it crystal clear, but did not look up at her. Instead he only smiled and made a low humming noise.

“Felix! I… ahh…”

Oh. Goodness, was she coming already? Felix ran his tongue over her one last time, lapping at her nerves with the tip for good measure. He took that moment to tilt his head up and look her straight in the eyes-

Oh sweet mother-

Tamora’s face was as red as his was, her eyes half-closed and her bottom lip seized in a stifling bite. At one point she’d pulled the top of her camisole over her breasts, and was now lightly massaging herself, topped with the occasional pinch of a nipple. Her whole body tensed under his touch. Her back arched, her toes curled, and a lusty moan escaped her throat.

That was a noise Felix would never get tired of.

He stood and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, unable to help the uncharacteristically devilish smirk that appeared on his features. Seeing Tamora completely at his mercy seemed to ignite something in the pit of his stomach, and that flame was still burning hot. He’d have to find a way to make this a regular thing for them.

Tamora swore quietly, then aggressively yanked Felix to her, forcing a kiss onto his lips. He happily returned it, but he was more focused on how her fit stomach rubbed against his erection just right, and gyrated his hips to stimulate it further.

“Not bad, soldier. Not bad at all,” Tamora all but growled. “Didn’t know you’d get so into it.”

“Neither did I,” admitted Felix truthfully. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders. “But… golly, I never thought you could, well… taste so good.”

Said taste lingered on his tongue, and he licked his lips.

“…and that’s probably the only time I’ll ever say that to anyone. That sounded downright dirty.”

“Yeah, it did.”

Felix yelped in surprise as Tamora flipped both of them over, pinning him flat on his back. He stared up at her, trying to read her face, but she was back to her sly fox smirk. She tugged his pants down a ways, freeing him up entirely, and took a hold of him none too gently.

“Now here’s your bonus.”

-

**Author's Note:**

> I still laugh at this stupid fic's title. It was funny six years ago and it's funny now. Thanks to Earthworm Jim for that fantastic level name; I'm sure that bellend Tennapel would be happy about how I used it. 
> 
> Seriously, fuck that guy.


End file.
